


Perdón

by Taniushka12



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Based on a Dream, Broken Bones, Harry & B'Elanna brotp, Holodecks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 10:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9435863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: Cuando las cosas comienzan a ir mal siempre sirve un cambio de perspectiva.Harry sufre varias cosas un tanto traumáticas y Tom no entiende por qué está enojado con él. Por suerte B'Elanna es una buena amiga.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los fics que hago basados en sueños por ahí no quedan tan in character como me gustaría, ~~plus teniendo en cuenta que es la primera cosa que escribo para este fandom !~~ pero espero que esté bien ?
> 
> pd: me tomé un par de libertades artísticas con el holodeck pero shh

Tom miró al techo de su habitación por enésima vez ese día, rodando en su cama para sacarse la ansiedad del pecho sin poder lograrlo. Estaba así desde hacía ya horas, teniendo prohibido salir de su habitación y al mismo tiempo sin poder entrar en la enfermería de nuevo. Se sentó en su cama, tapándose la boca con una mano y cerrando los ojos, sin dejar de repetir la última vez que vio a su mejor amigo en el planeta.

 Todavía podía escuchar sus gritos de agonía cuando había ido a buscar ayuda, y luego al despertarse en la Enfermería, el Doctor ordenándole apresuradamente que vaya a descansar unas horas en su cuarto mientras que él atendía a Harry en un estado deplorable. No había tenido tiempo para verlo bien, pero la imagen previa de su piel carcomida por el frío, labios prácticamente azules, y la nieve a su alrededor cubierta de sangre estaba grabada en su memoria lo quiera o no.

 Se tapó los ojos con una mano, apretando los dientes con alteración, hasta que finalmente se paró.

 —Al diablo con la espera, Doc, ya dormí suficiente. —Susurró para sí mismo, antes de vestirse y comenzar su camino a la Enfermería.

 A pesar de ser un viaje relativamente rápido Tom lo sintió tortuosamente lento, escuchando sus pasos hacer eco en las paredes, imágenes de Harry en la camilla de emergencias y al Doctor muy preocupado arremolinándose en su mente. Por una fracción de segundo un pensamiento surgió del caos que era su cabeza. ¿Y si Harry no lo lograba? ¿Y si moría? Comenzó a caminar más deprisa, hasta el punto de estar posiblemente corriendo ya sin importarle cualquier consejo del Doctor hasta que llegó por fin.

 Al abrirse las puertas se encontró con una vista tanto buena como mala. Harry tenía un color normal en sus mejillas, labios y demás y estaba sentado en la camilla mientras que el doctor le hablaba con una mano en su hombro. Tom suspiró aliviado, y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos hasta que notó un par de cosas. Harry se notaba extremadamente tenso, ojos desenfocados mirando a la nada, hasta que su presencia se hizo notoria en la habitación y entonces se enfocaron en él. Al mismo tiempo, su previamente mirada vacía se pintó de resentimiento, y el Doctor se giró hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

 —Sr. Paris, debería estar descansando en su habitación como le dije, no puede-

 —Estoy bien, Doc, sólo quería ver como estaba Harry. —Le contestó rápidamente con un movimiento de mano antes de volver su cara hacia el origen de su ansiedad. Su felicidad por verlo sentado y consiente se convirtió en confusión al ver su expresión enojada y la mano del doctor apoyándolo en la camilla, hasta que se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al ver la imagen completa.

 Harry estaba bien, físicamente. Estaba bien salvo por un detalle. Sus hombros tensos bajaban por el antebrazo y terminaban en dos perfectos muñones gemelos. Cualquier cosa que Tom planeaba en decir se quedó atorada en su garganta y no pasó más de un par de segundos en silencio cuando la furia contenida de su amigo salió por fin.

 —Tú me hiciste esto.

 —¿Qué?

 —Tú... tú me dejaste ahí tirado... en la nieve. —Tom frunció el ceño, ignorando la forma en que Harry trató de levantarse de la camilla con sus piernas y cómo el Doctor llevaba su mirada de su tricorder a los dos humanos.

 —¿Qu-? ¡Claro que no, Harry, tú sabes que fui a-!

 — _¡Me dejaste para morir!_  —Estaba temblando ahora, y antes que Tom pudiera replicar el Doctor se puso en el medio.

 —¡Suficiente! —Con una mano volvió a sentar a Harry y con la otra alejó a Tom—. El paciente está emocionalmente estresado y lo estás alterando más de la cuenta. Necesita descansar y francamente tú también lo necesitas. Ahora vete antes que tenga que avisarle a la capitana acerca tu conducta.

 Y con eso fue rápidamente escoltado fuera de la enfermería, confundido y más que un poco molesto.

 

 En los siguientes días Tom sintió que alguna deidad espacial lo estaba poniendo a prueba. No sabía por qué su amigo se estaba comportando de esa manera, y no le prestó atención al principio. Estrés emocional, había dicho el doctor, y él podía entender eso. Había perdido los dos brazos, cualquiera quedaba estresado después de eso, pero lo que Harry estaba haciendo era una exageración. Él trató de hablar con él, pero siempre o lo evitaba, o lo acusaba de varias cosas que honestamente para Tom no tenían sentido.

 —¿Que yo lo abandoné? ¡Yo fui el que corrió por ayuda! —Se descargó con B'Elanna un día, tratando de mantener el volumen bajo en el comedor, pero dejando que su molestia quedara clara en su voz—. Me dice que es mi culpa que haya perdido los brazos, pero sin mi él estaría muerto. ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Por qué está tan enojado?

 —Tom. —Ella se había quedado en silencio mientras él contaba su versión de la historia, comiendo lentamente sin mirarlo, hasta que lo calló—. ¿Realmente crees que todo esto es por sus brazos?

 —¡Pues claro! —Respondió con una ceja levantada—. ¿Por qué sino?

 B'Elanna lo miró con el ceño fruncido y por un momento pensó que iba a pegarle. Eso no pasó, pero sus palabras llevaban un obvio tono enojado.

 —¿Sabes qué pasó luego de que abandonara la Enfermería? Está recluido en su habitación recibiendo ayuda, esperando a que nosotros pasemos terreno hostil para así poder hacerle unas manos sintéticas. ¿Y sabes lo que vi cuando fui a hacerle compañía? —Tom se quedó callado—. Él no está enojado, Tom, él está aterrado. A veces veo como se queda mirando a la nada como si estuviera ausente, y hay noches en que tiembla y se despierta gritando. Hay veces en que grita tu nombre.

 El silencio se hizo entre los dos, y las charlas de las demás personas en el comedor casi parecían estática.

 —¿Qué? ... —Miró a su comida, y luego volvió su mirada hacia ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir—. ¿Pero por qué?

 —Piensa, Tom, ¿qué fue lo último que recuerdas de tu misión en tierra?

 —Bueno... Nos habían robado nuestras cosas y luego nos separamos. Cuando encontré a Tuvok y Chakotay me dijeron que Harry no había llegado todavía y que no lograban comunicarse con él, así que tomé un tricorder y salí a buscarlo en la nevada. No me había dado cuenta que no llevaba un comunicador conmigo hasta que lo encontré media hora después... —Sus ojos estaban fijos en la comida, sin querer recordar lo que había pasado. B'Elanna lo ayudó.

 —¿Y qué pasó?

 —Lo encontré apoyado en la entrada de una cueva, estaba... tenía escarcha en toda su piel y sus labios estaban azules. Había, había sangre a su alrededor y sus brazos se veían extraños, supongo que era porque... —Hizo una mueca—. Al verlo ahí me acerqué y seguía vivo, recuerdo que me pedía que me quedara con él, pero no podía. Volví lo más rápido que pude a donde estaban los demás para avisarles de Harry, y luego... Creo que me desmayé por hipotermia, seguramente, no lo sé...

 Se calló, mientras sentía la mirada de su amiga clavarse en él, hasta que ella suspiró.

 —¿No entiendes? Imagínate estar muriéndote y que tu mejor amigo te abandone en la mitad de la nada.

 —¡Pero yo no lo-!

 —¡Tom, no importa si lo hiciste o no! ¡Él tiene la imagen de ti yéndote en la nieve! Y créeme, él sabe que no lo abandonaste, pero está... Está traumado. ¿Está bien? —Se pasó una mano por la cara, molesta—. ¿Quieres que haga una proyección en el Holodeck para que veas cómo se sintió? Porque puedo hacerlo si eso necesitas para disculparte con él.

 

 Sabía que ella estaba probablemente bromeando, y sabía que no tendría que ser tan estúpido para necesitar una proyección para seguir adelante, pero aun así ahí estaba, en la nieve.

 B'Elanna había modificado el Holodeck para que él siguiera los mismos pasos que había tomado Harry. Comenzó cuando los separaron, luego que ellos se escaparan de las personas que los tenían apresados. Comenzó a vagar por la planicie blanca, tratando de ver algo más allá de la fuerte nevada que acontecía.

 Tom recordaba haber hecho lo mismo, caminar por un largo tiempo indefinido hasta que dio con el transportador, pero ya cuando estaba a mitad de camino por la nada sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo. Lanzó un grito, sabiendo que el dolor no era real pero aun así sintiéndolo por unos segundos, hasta que miró para atrás. Uno de los alienígenas que los querían para comer lo había atacado con un fazer robado y se acercaba con rapidez.

 Él corrió, tratando de perderlo entre los montículos de nieve que había ahí mientras que evitaba los rayos. Su brazo le dolía, pero trató de ignorarlo hasta que el alien se apareció por delante. Con la mano que no estaba dañada trató de agarrar el fazer, pero el otro era demasiado fuerte y con su garra le agarró el brazo. Tom sintió como la fuerza apretaba su piel, parando su circulación hasta que escuchó el crack de algo rompiéndose detrás del sonido de la nieve y sin dejarle hacer nada unas garras desprendiendo su carne.

 Sintió como ocurría todo en cámara lenta, su brazo lentamente desprendiéndose, él gritando, y el aire gélido colándose entre la ropa y quemando donde los tendones yacían al aire. No sabía cómo, si el alien aflojó la mano con el fazer o si él lo sorprendió, pero con su mano relativamente sana (en comparación con una desgarrada por lo menos) consiguió agarrar el arma y rápidamente lo atacó con ella. Primero para sacárselo de encima y luego, en desesperación, para matarlo o por lo menos dejarlo gravemente herido.

 Mientras aquello ocurría y que Tom recordaba que eso era, de hecho, una producción holográfica, tuvo un escalofrío por lo brutal de la situación. Él conocía a Harry, él sabía que él no lastimaría a nadie de no ser necesario. Sabía que sí mataba a alguien eso lo perseguiría por mucho tiempo, y aun así no podía dejar de sentir su miedo, su desesperación, la necesidad de hacer _cualquier cosa_  para salir de esa situación.

 Se arrastró por los témpanos. Sostenía un brazo con el otro, apretando para que la hemorragia parara y al mismo tiempo para que el frío no lo mate antes, cuando un segundo alien apareció unos metros adelante con lo que parecía un garrote. Tom maldijo internamente, y le gritó algo. No llegó a escuchar qué exactamente, siendo algo que su amigo dijo al parecer, pero de todos modos no terminó bien para él.

 Su oponente lo atacó con el garrote, y él estúpidamente se protegió con su brazo sano. Tom cerró los ojos, repitiéndose que eso era una simulación y que el dolor intenso que estaba sintiendo no era real.

 No para él, por lo menos.

 Cuando cayó en la cuenta que todo ese dolor fue relativamente lo que sintió Harry le dieron ganas de vomitar, pero antes de poder hacer cualquier cosa el garrote lo derribó, pegándole directamente a la cara. La nieve en su mejilla quemaba, y más cuando sintió todo el peso del extraño encima de él, pisándolo con su bota. Quería hacer algo, pero sentía los huesos de ambos brazos rotos y uno desgarrado.

 Antes que pudiera reaccionar algo pasó arriba suyo, y la presencia aplastante de su enemigo se borró. Pudo ver como una especie de animal saltaba sobre él y lo atacaba. Lo persiguió por unos metros hasta que calló al piso y el animal dio vueltas a su alrededor, antes de comenzar a morderlo para despojarlo de su traje contra el frío, y luego Tom vio rojo. Cerró los ojos, sin poder moverse pero sin querer ver el espectáculo tampoco, hasta que una mano en su cuello lo sorprendió.

 Alguien lo estaba ayudando a levantarse, y lo llevó hasta la entrada de una cueva, la misma que Tom recordó ser donde lo había encontrado. El extraño lo sentó ahí, y él pudo reconocerlo como otra de las razas de ese planeta hostil. Tom (Harry) le susurró algo, le rogó que no lo dejara ahí, pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

 "Ya vienen" Fue lo único que dijo el extraño antes que llamara a su animal, ahora hocico cubierto de sangre, y comenzaran a irse. Aunque antes de salir a la tormenta se giró una última vez y dijo con firmeza "No vuelvan".

 Luego de esa intervención nada fue a atacarlo, y eso casi lo alegraba de no ser por el hecho que se estaba desangrando y podía sentir el frio calando sus huesos. Apoyó su cabeza en la pared helada y trató de conservar el calor corporal encerrándose en sí mismo. Sus brazos dolían horrores, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

 Finalmente, una figura apareció en el horizonte casi borrado por la fuerte nevada del exterior. Harry (Tom) se quedó completamente quieto, sintiendo terror de que fuera otro de los habitantes hostiles del planeta, pero cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo ver que era su mejor amigo.

 Tom se miró a sí mismo, no por primera vez, pero sí en una situación diferente. Vio como esta proyección holográfica de sí mismo le tocaba el cuello para ver si estaba vivo, vio como le susurraba varias cosas ("Harry, Harry te pondrás bien" "No te preocupes Harry ya terminamos" "Espera aquí, necesito informarles a Tuvok y Chakotay que te encontré" "No, no te muevas, quédate aquí" "¡Harry, quédate aquí!"), y vio cómo, efectivamente, lo dejaba ahí mientras él le rogaba que no lo dejara. Vivirlo en carne propia era aterrador, sentía el miedo, la desesperación. Sentía las lágrimas comenzando a resbalar por su cara. Sentía la muerte lentamente acercándose y el terror de tener que enfrentarla completamente solo.

 Harry, y ahora Tom, estaban llorando.

 La espera era interminable, no sabía si era en tiempo real o si la sentía así, pero finalmente sintió a Tuvok al lado suyo y se dejó desvanecer en sus brazos.

 La proyección se oscureció, y Tom pensó que había terminado, hasta que una luz apareció en el medio. Alzó una ceja, limpiándose sus ojos con rapidez, y con sorpresa se vio a sí mismo otra vez. Se lo veía molesto.

 —Vamos Harry, estás exagerando, ¡sólo te dejé unos minutos! —La luz se apagó y se prendió en otro lugar, reapareciendo otra vez él—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¡Te salvé la vida! ¿Recuerdas? —La luz y sus apariciones siguieron así un par de veces más, y Tom las escuchó con una mueca dolorida. Le había dicho todas esas cosas, lo recordaba, y viendo ahora por lo que había pasado se arrepentía.

 —Lo siento mucho, Harry...

 

 Caminó lentamente fuera del Holodeck, y B'Elanna se encontraba ahí con los brazos cruzados y una ceja levantada.

 —¿Entiendes ahora?

 —Entiendo perfectamente.

 Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, hasta que le puso una mano en el hombro.

 —Creo que me excedí un poco con el final, ¿no lo crees?

 Él asintió.

 —Oh, definitivamente. ¿Pero sabes qué?

 —¿Qué?

 —Me alegro que Harry tenga una amiga como tú.

 B'Elanna lo miró con sorpresa, hasta que una sonrisa apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

 —Si bueno, me alegraría que él te tenga a ti pero primero debes hacer algo, ¿sabes?

 —Lo sé... ¿Oye B'Elanna? Necesito que me ayudes en algo.

 —Cualquier cosa.

 

 Pasaron unos cuantos días desde la última vez que había tratado de hablar con él, y finalmente tocó a su puerta de nuevo. Alguien abrió, un alférez, si Tom recordaba bien, y lo miró con el ceño fruncido antes de ver detrás de su hombro. Tom suspiró.

 —Harry, sé que puedes escucharme, vengo en paz esta vez. —El hombre en frente suyo estaba por decir algo, cuando una voz débil resonó por la puerta.

 —Está bien... Déjalo entrar.

 Tom entró, y Harry le dijo al otro que podía irse. Tom miró a la puerta y luego miró a su amigo con detenimiento. Se veía mucho mejor de la última vez que lo había visto, más que nada porque ahora se veía medianamente tranquilo, pero aun así podía notar las ojeras debajo de sus ojos y la forma en que no quería mirarlo.

 Caminó hacia donde estaba sentado, y se acuclilló en frente suyo.

 —Harry... Harry mírame.

 —¿Qué haces aquí, Tom? —Le preguntó él sin mover sus ojos.

 —Vine a hacer algo que tendría que haber hecho antes. —De detrás suyo sacó una caja grande y la dejó en la pequeña mesa al lado suyo—Vine a disculparme.

 Por primera vez en días Harry lo miró, luego miró el paquete y volvió su vista a él. Su rostro estaba pintado a menor medida con resentimiento, pero en su mayoría con confusión y otras cosas que Tom no llegó a reconocer.

  —¿Por qué? Ya dejaste en claro que no era tu culpa.

 —Lo sé.

 —No pensé que eras de los que cambiaban tan rápido de opinión.

 —No sin pruebas convincentes.

 —... ¿Y?

 Tomó aire.

 —B'Elanna me convenció.

 —¿B'Elanna? —Lo interrumpió— ¿Qué hizo, te pegó hasta que vinieras a disculparte?

 Tom rio un poco.

 —Algo así... Ella me contó todo lo que pasaste allá, por decir así. —El silencio los cubrió devuelta, y Tom pudo notar la forma en que su amigo se tensaba, pero antes que abriera la boca él siguió—. Harry, yo... Lo siento. No sabía que habías pasado todo eso antes que yo llegara.

 Él lo miró devuelta, esta vez con incluso más sentimientos que antes en sus ojos oscuros. Su boca estaba hecha una línea recta, y sus brazos estaban pegados a su cuerpo, y Tom le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos más, antes de bajarla hacia sus extremidades desnudas. Con cuidado apoyó su mano en su hombro.

 —No sabía que así era como te sentías...

 Harry sacudió su mano de encima como si quemara, y lo miró con una mueca dolorida.

 —Tom, tú... Me dejaste.

 —Perdón.

 —Estaba... —Su labio temblaba mientras el contorno de sus ojos se tornaba color carmesí—. ¡Estaba _muriendo_  y me dejaste...!

 —Perdón. —Repitió, sin poder decir nada más al recordar la proyección holográfica.

 —Yo- yo- —Sus ojos húmedos ahora no estaban enfocados en nada en particular, y Tom aprovechó para acercarse más. Con lentitud para no sorprenderlo pasó su brazo por su espalda. Su cuerpo estaba rígido, pero esta vez no rehusó el contacto—. Estaba a punto de morir. Tom yo... —Harry apoyó tentativamente su cabeza en su pecho—...Estaba tan asustado.

 Susurró varias disculpas más mientras sentía como temblaba, hasta que sintió su cuerpo girarse y apoyarse en él y ahí terminó de abrazarlo.

 —No quería- no quería morir... —Susurró entre respiraciones rápidas—. No quiero...

 —Está bien. —Lo tranquilizó él, manos fuertemente en sus hombros—. No vas a morir, Harry, estás bien. No te dejaré otra vez.

 Los dos se quedaron así por un buen rato, Harry descargando varias cosas que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días mientras que Tom escuchaba relativamente en silencio. Los minutos pasaron y su amigo fue lentamente calmándose, hasta que el silencio los envolvió por fin.

 —Oye, Harry... Tengo algo para ti.

 Le tomó unos cuantos segundos en dejarlo ir, alejándose lo suficiente para mirarlo con confusión. Tom agarró por fin la caja que había traído, abriéndola y dejando que Harry vea dos brazos prostéticos hechos de un metal claro.

 —Le pedí a B'Elanna que me ayudara con un par de cosas, pero el diseño fue mío... —Mientras Harry miraba atónito los brazos Tom rio un poco—, no querría que mi mejor amigo viviera con algún brazo robot viejo.

 —¿Tú...? —Él lo miró sorprendido, su cara hecha un desastre por haber estado llorando pero aun así más liviana por sacarse todo eso del pecho.

 —¿Puedo? —Le tomó un asentimiento de cabeza para comenzar a alinearlos con donde terminaban sus antebrazos. Estando tan cerca de nuevo podía notar los ojos de Harry observando intensamente sus movimientos, y casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos dando vueltas en su cabeza.

 —Tom. —Susurró él mientras hacía unas calibraciones antes de hacer la sinapsis.

 —¿Hm?

 —¿Qué hizo B'Elanna?

 —Bueno ella me ayudó con la fuente de energía y-

 —No, me refiero a... —Tom lo miró, y vio curiosidad y preocupación—. ¿Qué hizo para que cambiaras de opinión?

 Sus manos se detuvieron, y él se lo quedó mirando en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que volvió su mirada a su brazo prostético.

 —Tú sabes... Estaba actuando como un idiota hace unos días y ella preparó una proyección holográfica para que viera lo que te había pasado. Para que lo... sintiera en carne propia, de alguna manera.

 Harry no contestó, y Tom volvió a mirarlo luego de unos instantes. Él tenía su mirada perdida en algún lugar de la sala, y antes que él pudiera seguir con su labor escuchó como susurraba.

 —Lo siento... —Tom frunció el ceño.

 —Harry, no. Para. Fue mi culpa por no disculparme antes, por no... tratar de entender por lo que estabas pasando. —Volvió a mirarlo con una sonrisa—. No tienes nada por qué disculparte.

 Él abrió la boca para contestarte, cuando Tom terminó de hacer los últimos ajustes y la mano se sacudió. Eso calló cualquier cosa que hubiera tenido en la garganta y su amigo sonrió, ayudándolo a comandar sus nuevas extremidades. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así, descubriendo esa nueva movilidad juntos, hasta que la voz de su capitana resonó en su cuarto llamando por Paris.

 Él se quedó unos segundos observando la nueva mano de Harry, dedos casualmente entrelazados con los suyos, antes de levantarse.

 —El deber llama. —Dejó ir de su mano, ignorando una pequeña parte de su mente que le decía que no se vaya—. No te olvides de ir a la enfermería en un rato, yo iré más tarde pero ya sabes cómo es el doctor. —Ver una sonrisa aparecer en los labios de Harry, por más ínfima que fuera, lo hizo sonreir a él también antes de girarse hacia la puerta—. Adiós Harry.

 —...¿Oye, Tom?

 —¿Si? —Se giró un poco.

 —... —Otra sonrisa apareció en su rostro, cansada pero sincera—. Gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Amo a esos dos, y también la amistad entre Harry y B'Elanna (aunque ella no iba a aparecer originalmente no lo pude evitar lmao la amo)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado !!


End file.
